


[podfic] The Glass Half Full

by sanguinity



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: Nothing but unspoken words and unspent passions, declarations never made and caresses never given.

 
Holmes and Mary Watson have an after-dinner conversation about Watson.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts), [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Glass Half Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115835) by [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne). 



_The Glass Half Full_   


Download and streaming: **[The Glass Half Full](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BzDpBucfL91bWEdTR0dhMU5yd2c)** (18:00)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted](http://holmestice.livejournal.com/434962.html) at Holmestice. Thanks to [grrlpup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grrlpup) for beta and [dancesontrains](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains) for Brit-listening.


End file.
